Hidden Angels
by Little Wolfie Fox
Summary: Before the Fairy Tail guild came back from their disappearance, a new guild has been formed! Through the pain, sorrow, happiness and laughs, they are still one big family! Let's see what kind of adventures awaits, in the guild of the Hidden Angels. (OC are being accepted!)
1. Chapter 1

**Before the Fairy Tail guild came back from their disappearance, a new guild has been formed!**

**Through the pain, sorrow, happiness and laughs, they are still one big family! Let's see what kind of adventures awaits, in the guild of the Hidden Angels.**

The guild hall of the Hidden Angels was on a very tall mountain, so only few people go there. The Hidden Angels don't get many job requests because it wasn't very popular at the time, but there was a decent amount of requests.

Outside the guild hall, there was a huge balcony with two cherry trees, or sakura trees, between them is a big rock, there was a boy's silhouette on the rock.  
>While he was smelling something that looked like a flower, he turned back from the beautiful view then said.<p>

"So, you're new here? Welcome to the Hidden Angels"

* * *

><p>Wow, was I that bad?<p>

Anyways, you really want to submit your OC in this story?  
>Well, I'm gonna look forward to it!<p>

Oh, and by the way... OC's won't be accepted if it's sent in by review... so I hope you have an account!  
>And please read everything, including the ones in the brackets.<p>

So I've heard that you don't want to make this and just copy 'em all...  
>Just go to my profile, the OC sheet is there. <p>

**Name:**

**Nickname/Alias (Optional):**

**Age (I recommend 15+):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday (Not Year):**

**Hair (Color, style):**

**Eye (Shape, color):**

**Body Type (buff, chubby, skinny, tall, short, etc.): **

**Skin Color:**

**Guild Mark Location & Color:**

**Accessories (The things they always wear on):**

**Everyday Clothes: **

**Formal:**

**PJ's: **

**Swimwear:**

**Personality:**

**Magic (Don't make it extremely OP, just slightly, only 4 slayers will be accepted, god or dragon [so just leave another type of magic just in case]): **

**Spells (You can give all kinds of spells or just leave an example for me):**

**Class (only a few will be accepted as S-Class,and 1 [obviously] will be the Guild Master, so if you want to, leave a reason):**

**Backstory/History (This is optional, but I highly recommend it):**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Weaknesses (just leave atleast 2 but if you only want 1 it should be major): **

**Strenghts (Not too much, the maximum is 4, if you exceed that I will take away a few):**

**Team or Solo (I will divide teams for you beautiful people):**

**Other (if they are part bartender, if they have a pet, they have something special about them etc.):**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, your OCs are awesome! Forgive me if I did something wrong...**  
><strong>Sorry for the not updating, because my mind isn't set, I'll probably think of some stuff, and I think I'll be updating every 2 weeks I guess.<strong>

**People who are new to this story... I am still accepting OCs, love you beautiful people!**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>The boy was talking to an average-looking girl, she was wearing a hood so her face could not be seen.<p>

She was using her blue mini jacket's hood, she was also wearing a white shirt, with a blue frilly skirt. She was also wearing white knee high stockings, blue boots, and to top it all off

blue fingerless leather gloves.

"I was expecting you" the boy said,

"What do you mean?" the girl replied.

"You were asking for directions last night, to a nearby guild." the boy said.

* * *

><p>Quick Flashback! <p>

It was really busy at night, so she couldn't get an answer that well...

She kept on asking, and asking, but she was getting bumped all over, then she tripped.

A boy saw her, and he hepled her up, "Do you know where the nearest guild is?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, it's in the mountains" he said pointing at the guild hall, then the girl just left, without another word.

Flashback End!

* * *

><p>"I forgot, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Casper Asicron, but some people call me Cas" Casper said while getting off the rock.<p>

Casper had a "natural" hair color, which was white in the front and red at the back, it was slightly messy and spiky.

His eyes were round and were hazel, he was wearing a short red scarf that acts like an armband with the guildmark on it and it overlaps his shirt, he also has very thick black glasses, dark gray long sleeved button up shirt, with dark blue baggy jeans which his shirt was not tucked in and a black buckle-up belt, and high-cut red sneakers.

"So, what's your name?" Casper asked,

"It's Elizabeth... Elizabeth Rivers" Elizabeth answered while removing her hood.

She has midnight black hair that reaches down the middle of her back with a few streaks of red, blue, silver and green, and her bangs were swept to the side, she was wearing her hair in a pony tail.

Her eyes are almond shaped, and was sapphire blue, with tints of red, light blue, white and brown.

"Mind if I call you Eli?" Cas asked,

"I don't mind at all" Eli responded.

Bells were ringing

"Oh, I almost forgot! It's that time of the month!" Cas exclaimed, "What do you mean?" Eli asked in a puzzled matter.

"I'll explain on the way" Cas answered and poked Eli's shoulder, turning all of her clothes white. "Don't worry, it's temporary" Cas said while grabbing Eli's hand.

They both entered the guild hall as the bells stopped ringing

"Find a seat somewhere, I'll be back after the mass." Cas whispered as he left Eli on her own,

"Mass?" Eli thought, aswell as being puzzled.

Cas went to the back of the stage, and changed the colors of his outfit to white for the shirt, and black for the pants with a white hood.

Let's skip to the middle of the mass

"This is where some of my magic has lied, this will save you, from them.." The Priest said, while the bells were ringing,

The Priest held a very small slice of cake and held it up high.

Let's skip to the end of the mass

Eli was looking for Cas in the small crowd, but she saw him talking to two people who looked like his guild members,

Eli wasn't aware that they were his members so, she might've spied on them. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short-ish chapter, because I have some advanced finals to attend to, and some activities that my school has readied for me.<strong>

**So I'll probably see you guys soon, and I'll make more OCs appear next chapter.**

**Bye-bye you beautiful people (including the guys, duh)**

** ~LWF**


End file.
